transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Fairway VS Crosscheck (Lightweight Gladitorial)
Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the landscape, spewing ash and smoke into the atmosphere. The central landing area has been made civilized via an outpost protected with a forcefield. The nearby area, consisting of lava pits, is conditioned to be safe to breathe. Known galaxy-wide for their psychological "benefits", the lava pits range in size from ocean to "convenient hot tub shape". In fact, there are only a few places on Thrull that are not covered in lava. In the northern hemisphere stretches the largest of these "plains", hosting a modestly-sized Spaceport, and the newly-constructed Six Lasers ™ Olympic Omni-Arena 5000. More adventuresome tourists & gladiators can venture out beyond the safe areas to the magma rivers. Crosscheck is standing on the burning plain, on the bank of a lava river. He is waiting for his next opponent...not that he have been really successful in this tournament so far but he's not going to give up. Patiently he's waiting for Fairplay, using this free time to work on the design of his next toy. Fairway arrives at last. He nods to the Decepticon judge, hoping to be shown more mercy than he saw from Ramsay last night. Blasted by the burning winds, he looks through ripples of heat distortion at his fellow Autobot. "May the best mech win." A Tiger arises from sleeping near a nice warm Lava Pit. He yawns and stretches, then some random Olympics lackey whispers something to him. He nods and then approaches the combatants. "Ok, rules. Just hit each other. No shooting. You shoot, you're outta here. No ramming either. Ready?" he says. Fairway nods. He puts his fist into his palm. "Ready." Crosscheck puts his datapad back into a subspace pocket when his opponent finally arrives. He nods at the autobot medic, "May the better warrior in this contest." He crouches into a combat position, ignoring the judge who's after all an evil Decepticon even if this is the Olympics! Good way to get the ref on his side. The scientist starts to circle around his opponent and moving away from the lava. Suddenly, he springs forward and launches a vicious punch at Fairway's chin. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Right hook. (Punch) attack! Fairway takes the punch and reels, but recovers quickly. He steps back and attempts to follows suit with a haymaker of his own, punching from the shoulder and throwing all his weight forward. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Crosscheck has fought with the rebels of an unamed planet for millions of years, surviving with very low ration of energy, which means he learned to fight up close and personal. He read Fairway's attack even before the engineer tried to punch him. Reacting quickly, he steps on his left, dodging the attack and then he grabs his opponent's wrist and attempts throws him over his shoulder. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his Judo throw (Kick) attack! The Tiger sits there like a lion statue in front of a library. Keenly watching the combat as if it was the UFC cagematch on Pay Per View. His tail twitches intermittently. Fairway pivots with his wrist in Crosscheck's grip and steps away, putting distance between himself and his attacker. Thus, he evades the throw, more by luck than anything else, and when he has his momentum back he leans in and tries to knock Crosscheck off balance. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Shoulder Block (Punch) attack! Crosscheck receives Fairway's shoulder right in the middle of his chest. He stumbles back and a little dent appeared in the middle of his chestplate but he seems otherwise unarmed. Deciding to use a more agressive approach, he suddenly sprints towards Fairway. At the last moment he jumps into the air, aiming both feet at his opponent. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Drop Kick (Smash) attack! Fairway is knocked backward onto the rocky volcanic soil. He tucks and rolls into a sloppy handspring. Once he's sure of his footing, he charges at Crosscheck, aiming the tip of his elbow at his fellow Autobot's face. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Back Elbow (Punch) attack! Crosscheck raises his arm in an attempt to block the elbow strike but he's a mere second too late and Fairway's elbow connect with his face. Spitting some energon, the autobot scientist doesn't lose anytime before striking back with a might headbutt to the face. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Headbutt (Kick) attack! Fairway is hit in the bridge of the nose by Crosscheck's well-placed headbutt! He staggers, taking a few steps back, and looks at Crosscheck. He sees that his nose is bent. There's a nice dent in his face that he'll find in the mirror later. Now, he favors his opponent with a strange smile. His fist retracts to reveal his energo blade. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! The energy blade slices into Crosscheck's shoulder armor before the scientist gets any chance to move out of range. It's a painful wound but not a serious one, thank Primus. Crosscheck goes bright back into melee range. He launches his right open hand into a perfect arc, right towards the energon line located on the side of Fairway's neck. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his Karate chop (Punch) attack! The Tiger swats at a lava-fly that seems to have started buzzing around his head. He squashes it finally. Fairway , operating mostly on instinct, holds up his arm and manages to block the chop headed for his neck. He hopes that he's bought himself enough time to plant his foot into Crosscheck's midsection. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Crosscheck stumbles back under the impact of Fairway's kick. He was caugh offguard by his opponent evasive maneuver and he needs a few second to regain his balance. Knowing very well that slowing down isn't an option if he wants to win that match, he lowers his shoulder and charges right back at Fairway. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his SPEAR!!! (Smash) attack! Fairway is knocked off his feet by Crosscheck's merciless spear. He hits the dirt and leaves a nice little furrow as he slides. He wants nothing more than to continue to lie there, despite the heat. But he hasn't won a fight yet, and he'd like to bring home at least one tale of victory. He digs in and wraps his legs around Crosscheck's waist and tries to punch him repeatedly, caring less about where the punches land than about delivering as much power as he can. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Punch Flurry (Punch) attack! Crosscheck is stuck in a rated M position with Fairway who pummels his face with his fist. The scientist needs to use all his strength to free himself and to get back on his feet. While his opponent is in a vulnerable position. Crosscheck decides to play mean and he jumps on Fairway's face. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his Jump in the face (Kick) attack! For some reason Rampage is greatly amused by two Autobots beating on each other. Idly he daydreams about, when the war is over, he'll have two Autobots beat on each other for his amusement daily. Fairway rolls away in time to avoid a double stomp to the faceplate. He pushes himself to his feet quickly and activates his energo blade again. He lunges, aiming more to knock Crosscheck down than to actually slash him. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Flat of the Blade (Punch) attack! Crosscheck dives to his left at the last moment and the energy blade strikes his shoulder instead of his neck. The scientist rolls in the dirst before getting back on his feet. Apparently dinobot's fighting technics don't work well for him so he decides to resort to less brutal tactics and choose instead to launches his foot towards Fairway's knee. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Kick to the knee (Punch) attack! Fairway knows well the benefits of being a transformer. He takes a kick to the knee and stumbles, but, fortunately, his knees bend both ways! He surges forward as he pops his knee back into place. It does cause a little pain, but not nearly as much as it would cause a human. He retracts his blade again and attempts to grab Crosscheck and throw him backward. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Belly to Belly (Smash) attack! Crosscheck spins on his left at the last moment. A daring maneuver that allows him to position himself behind his opponent. Perhaps his watched too much WWE while preparing for this match but he's about to go Canadian crippler on Fairway with a powerful german suplex. Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his German Suplex (Smash) attack! Fairway is caught around the waist, but braces himself as Crosscheck tries to throw him backward. He struggles for a bit, pushing Crosscheck's hands down, but can't break the scientist's grip. He goes for broke and reaches up in the hopes of being able to cradle Crosscheck's head and jump into a seated position, smashing Crosscheck's chin over his shoulder. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Stunner! (Smash) attack! Crosscheck somehow manages to free himself from the stunner. He is no Vince McMahon after all. The scientist is surprised his opponent is still standing...not that he considers himself as a powerhouse but Fairway did took a beating. However it's not the right time to ponder about that and Crosscheck keeps on attack by sending his knee right into Fairway's back. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his Knee strike to the back (Kick) attack! Fairway rolls out of Crosscheck's grip to avoid the knee strike. His knee is bothering him more than he expected. He's slow, and almost gets caught. He hides the pain, trying to look faster than he really is, and spins on his kneel to hurl a punch toward the side of Crosscheck's head. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Clobber (Punch) attack! Combat: Crosscheck sets his defense level to Aggressive. Crosscheck grunts as his knee misses its target. This is much harder than expected. Preparing his next move, he is suddenly forced to quickly react to counter Fairway's attack. Once again he grabs his wrist and attempts to throw the other autobot over his shoulder. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Judo Throw (Smash) attack! Fairway isn't so lucky this time. He is dragged unceremoniously over Crosscheck's shoulder and slammed onto his side. Dazed, he lays there for a full seconds, feeling the heat seep up through the rock. Even so diffused, it is difficult to withstand for long. He struggles to his feet, realizing that besting Crosscheck is going to require drastic measures. Risking much but having no other choice, he activates his energo blade once again and lunges toward Crosscheck. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Crosscheck was expecting Fairway's maneuver and as the other autobot lunges towards him, he dives fowards, rolls on the ground and gets back on his feet behind his opponent. Taking advantage of his position he throws a nasty right hand right towards Fairway's lower back. Combat: Crosscheck misses Fairway with his Kidney punch (Punch) attack! The Tiger simply imagines the Octagon. Then it seems more like TV to him. Fairway bends sideways to avoid the kidney punch, and then ducks right and backpedals to put some distance between himself and Crosscheck. He has got to patch himself, but he knows it's risky to try such at this point. All of his attempts to get Crosscheck of his back have failed. So he breaks out his repair kit and executes the fastest - and sloppiest - patch of his life. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Usually, Crosscheck would not be the kind of mech to attack someone who's trying to fix himself. However, this match has to end eventually so he charges his opponent anyway, lauching a flurry of punches towards the other autobot. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Flurry of punches (Smash) attack! Fairway has just enough time to stash his patch kit before he's forced to fend off Crosscheck's flurry of punches. He puts his hands up in a most un-gladitorial way, but is no match for Crosscheck's hand-to-hand skill. Punch after punch breaks through, hitting him in the jaw, the neck, the shoulder, in his bent nosepiece. He can only wait until the storm abates, and when it does he drops and tries to kick Crosscheck's legs out from under him. Combat: Fairway misses Crosscheck with his Sweep the Leg (Kick) attack! Crosscheck is more than ready for that move and he simply jumps over the leg sweep. The autobot scientist takes a few steps back to prepare his next move. He hits the ground with his right foot...once...twice...three times and then he suddenly run towards Fairway and at the last moment he launches his right foot upward, towards his opponent's chin. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Sweet Chin Music (Kick) attack! Fairway is caught in the chin with a superkick and drops backward, both arms outstretched. He scrambles to his feet, hoping to catch Crosscheck with his energo blade before the other Autobot has a chance to dance away. Combat: Fairway strikes Crosscheck with his Your Band is Still Out of Tune! (Punch) attack! Crosscheck was a bit too overconfident...no one ever survived that kick according to the videos he watched! He should not have missed the last HBK vs Undertaker match... Fairway's blade slices into his chestplate before he can step back. Crosscheck is unable to think of a good move so he just buy time by launching a mean left hook at Fairway. Combat: Crosscheck strikes Fairway with his Left hook (Punch) attack! Fairway just doesn't have enough left in the tank, as they say, after getting hit full-on by Sweet Chin Music. He reels, optics dimming, as the punch connects, and falls backward into the dirt, unable to continue. Crosscheck drops to his knees, trying to catch his breath, which takes a moment but he finally gets back on his feet and raises his arm to the sky in sign of victory. Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:2030 Olympics, Category:2030 Category:Logs